The field of the invention relates generally to electrochemical energy storage devices, and more specifically to electric double layer capacitor (EDLC) devices.
In electrical systems, secondary sources of current make it possible to accumulate, store and release electric power to an external electric circuit. Among these secondary sources are conventional batteries, conventional capacitors and electrochemical capacitors. Known devices of this kind include energy storage elements inside housings filled with electrolyte, and terminals for connecting the energy storage element to an electrical circuit. In the manufacture of such devices, filling the housing with electrolyte and sealing the housing thereafter can be problematic in some aspects, and improvements are desired.